walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Philippe (Fear)
Philippe is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a member of the caravan. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Philippe's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Channel 4" Philippe is one of the survivors rescued by the convoy who subsequently joined the group. He primarily stays at the base camp when the caravan makes stops to help other people. He was being treated by June who was replacing the bandage on his arm. That night, Philippe enjoys pad thai made by Grace with the other caravan survivors around a campfire. "210 Words Per Minute" Philippe continues to travel with the caravan, welcoming new survivors into the community along the way. After arriving at a gas station that has been converted to a supply drop, the caravan receives the order from Daniel and Tess to keep moving, so Philippe returns to his assigned vehicle. Later, he is among the survivors to help load the convoy with supplies and other provisions from the Bridgeview Mall. "Ner Tamid" Philippe moves about his tent at the recently-established base camp while John and June chat nearby. After the alarm is raised that Logan's crew has spotted the caravan, Philippe and the survivors pack up and drive off to meet at their predetermined rendezvous point. "Channel 5" Philippe is among the survivors traveling with the caravan in search of a permanent home. He walks about the base camp as other survivors rest while some scout nearby potential locations. After the locations are deemed uninhabitable, the caravan faces an uncertain future until that night, a walker from a Humbug's Gulch theme park 15 miles away wanders into camp. That's when the survivors get the idea to head to the Humbug's Gulch in search of a home, so Philippe and the others pack up and continue their travels, despite being forced to leave several cars behind due to the gasoline shortage. The caravan runs into another issue when they come across a bridge in danger of collapsing. After several tense moments with Virginia and an oncoming herd, Philippe and the others are forced to abandon the rest of their vehicles and flee across the bridge. He and the others watch in horror as Tom is killed when the bridge finally does collapse. Later, he rests with the other survivors before making the final 15 mile trek to the Humbug's Gulch. Eventually, he and the others finally reach their destination, only to witness it completely overrun with hundreds of zombies. Desperate, tired, and with no food or water, Philippe and the others are forced to radio Virginia for help, facing an uncertain future. "End of the Line" Philippe is among the caravan survivors to rest at the outskirts of Humbug's Gulch. After the Western-style theme park is cleared of zombies, Philippe attends John and June's wedding in the chapel. He and the other survivors are taken in by Virginia that night, and he rides in the back of a truck alongside Dwight, Pete, and other adults to be sent off for re-settlement. Season 6 Philippe will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Philippe has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Channel 4" (No Lines) *"210 Words Per Minute" (No Lines) *"Ner Tamid" (No Lines) *"Channel 5" (No Lines) *"End of the Line" (No Lines) Season 6 TBA Trivia *While uncredited, the name for this character came from the scripts for "Channel 4". *Luis John Soria also portrayed a Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium resident in Season 4. Category:Alive Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Texas Category:The Caravan Category:Virginia's Pioneers